


S-1692

by Robronfan79



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan79/pseuds/Robronfan79
Summary: ‘We’re this close, I can feel it’, the older brunette said, the leggy blonde sat next to her looked up at the ceiling and sighed, ‘no, you were this close ten years ago and it slipped through your grasp’, she looked around at her now, ‘it’s a wild goose chase and you know it, why can’t you let it go’.  I watch the monitor in interest as the brunette becomes angry, I could almost see the vain popping at the side of her head, ‘it was the perfect specimen, I’ve found none like it since, I will not give up’,----When the past returns, what is it that it wants, an AU story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started part of this awhile ago, just didn't know how to start it. hope you enjoy

S-1692

Chapter 1

‘We’re this close, I can feel it’, the older brunette said, the leggy blonde sat next to her looked up at the ceiling and sighed, ‘no, you were this close ten years ago and it slipped through your grasp’, she looked around at her now, ‘it’s a wild goose chase and you know it, why can’t you let it go’. I watch the monitor in interest as the brunette becomes angry, I could almost see the vain popping at the side of her head, ‘it was the perfect specimen, I’ve found none like it since, I will not give up’, I have to say the blonde seems bored of this conversation, like she’d had it why too many times before, ‘just remember the cover story, don’t go off tangent like last time’, the brunette tells her. I never attend first meetings in person, for securities sake, but watch them through the camera behind my desk, cover story hey, now I am intrigued, pressing a button next to me I let my colleague know he can go in, I can’t wait any longer to see what they are after. The door to my office opens, Max, that’s his name for this, looking very well dressed for him enters, he looks smart in a suit, introducing himself he asks what he could do for them today, they then introduce themselves. The brunette claims to be agent Victoria Francis, I have to laugh, I like some of her pictures, and the blonde calls herself agent Jill Taylor, she’s almost believable, both produce an I.D and show it to max, he leans back in the chair holding them up so I can see them as well, you’ve got to be kidding me, if they are fake they are good. ‘So what can I do for the ISB, my company has no dealing in such matters, just the opposite actually’, Max asks professionally as he hand back the I.D’s, he’s quite the actor it seems, ‘we know you don’t and appreciate the work you do here, you see…,’ I can see this Victoria trying to way up Max, if you’d ever played poker with him you would lose, poker face of the gods, ‘we are working on a cold case and where wondering if a S-1692 ever came through your facility’, that’s the first nail, ‘it is a very important that we speak to it’. Ooh, fatal error, even if Max did know anything he wouldn’t say now, we’ve helped the ISB before, strictly legally, ‘doesn’t ring a bell, what time frame are you looking at?’, it’s Jill’s turn to speak now, ‘in the past ten years, I know it’s far fetched but please, if you could just look it up, we would be very grateful’. Max appears thoughtful now, he leans forward on the desk, ‘there are four problems I’m seeing here, firstly not , if you find anything more we can go on then do please return’, they smile at that, it disappears shortly after when Max says, ‘with a court order of course, all our records are confidential and protected’, all our records exist anymore’, liar I say out loud smiling, ‘as you should already be aware we destroy all records after three years,’ he sits back again watching their reaction as I do, not showing anything yet, ‘secondly, not all of our records are digitised. Thirdly, we never use numbers here, and lastly’, he stands saying, ‘I will meeting over and over, analysing every word and gesture from that bitch, still I can’t find out the blonde’s name, not even my contacts can, there’s only one left to ask and I really don’t want to go see you when you bring them with you’, showing them the door at the same time for them to leave, they look deflated by this, as it is not a suggestion, remaining in my office he closes the door and looks to the camera with a puzzled expression. Switching off the monitor I keep the recording, so I can properly identify the blonde, knowing full well who the brunette is now.

I’ve watched the there, but they maybe the best hope I have. Hesitantly I pick up the phone and dial the number, their not the best person to get on the wrong side of, so if they catch up with them the bitch and her friend are in for a world of pain, ‘hi, it’s me’, I hold listening to them, ‘no, no, but I’d love to see you’. I walk to the window and look out, they are so you cannot look in so I’m safe to do so, a little down the road there’s a car that’s been parked there for the past three days, two familiar faces sat watching the building, it’s lucky I use the rear entrance to come in and out, ‘no’, I say, ‘not here’, I think then, sitting back down I write a note to set up an extra camera to watch my watches and check for bugs, ‘you remember that time we you know’, I laugh seductively, ‘great, same time, same place’, I say before I hang up the phone. The numbers been circling my mind constantly for days, it’s a bad memory, one I keep private from work, it aches my heart to remember, I locked it away a long time ago, the case that made me rethink and change the direction of my life, unlocking the bottom draw of my desk, I remove the false bottom, it’s not safe here, staring me in the face is file S-1692.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one this time,

Chapter 2 –

 

I knock before entering my office, sorry Max’s office, my sweep for bugs found an audio on under one of the chairs the rest were my own, ‘you wanted to see me boss’, I say in my thick Yorkshire accent, ‘yeah, since when do you make calls this office, my office’, he practically shouts at me, ‘you have your own desk out there for that’. As angry as he sounds he’s smiling, well if we’re going to give them a show why not, ‘sorry boss, it’s just...,’ I sound small when I say it, ‘I erm…, it was private is all’, he writes down that I’m telling him everything after and shows me, I shack my head no. ‘Private you say, I’m your friend if your in trouble I can help you’, he’s calmed down a bit, I sit right on the chair with the bug, ‘well.., I’ve been cheating and I’m not proud of myself about it, but I think Tony found out and I needed to arrange to meet them…, to call it off, I love him too much to lose him’. I start crying now for effect, then become angry, it’s been two days since I did the sweep and had held back removing it, ‘I just can’t lose him’, I pick up the chair and throw it against the wall with a crash, ‘calm down will you’, max says, I continue to cry apologising over and over, ‘come on, you ended it didn’t you, so things will work themselves out’. After more reassurance I act calmed, ‘now can you please replace my chair’, looking out side we can see them growling, such a shame that was the one that was broken.

Later after another check, Tim, or Max on certain days fires questions at me, ‘what is S-1692? You know something I just know it’, he asks, ‘like they said it’s a cold case’, he laughs at me, ‘like they were agents’ he adds, ‘you were though’. ‘Yeah, you know that already’, looking at him seriously I tell him that it’s need to know, in other words he doesn’t, he grunts in frustration swearing that one day he’ll learn all my secrets as he leaves, I sigh, there are somethings that nobody should know. 

Waiting at the café table, I look up when the door chimes, standing I embrace Chas, ‘brown Volvo on the corner, one male, must be with them’, she whispers. Just as I thought is was, I just needed conformation, Chas got here earlier then me to watch as I entered. So now we act it out, the very loud, very public break up to throw them off the scent, going our parting ways not before her throwing a large brown envelope at me, saying these were the houses she hoped to buy with me, kneeling I scoop the files into me bag walking out a couple of minutes after her. Still the car follows, parking at my flat I put some files on my desk, then realising I needed milk go out to the shop.

Returning I find the police outside, the man in the car arrested, I can’t help but smile as I know that Tim had the same fake files in his fake flat, reading my text it turns out that the two women weren’t that clever and had broken into that flat and too were arrested. Meeting up with Tim at the station were called into the office of the lead detective, ‘well?’, he asks, I don’t speak at first, just hand him the files I’d kept on me, the ones Chas had given me, ‘this is who the women are, the man I don’t know’, opening the file he looks it over and then to me, ‘that can’t be right’, he says, Tim not sure what’s going on looks between us. ‘No’, I say, ‘the information is correct, both women worked for the slave trade in section 31’, they both are silently shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters start to get quetioned

Chapter 3 

 

Chas sat across from the brunette, their silent staring match lasting for ages before she began, I watched from the monitor in the next room waiting to see what the vile woman had to say for herself, ‘Ms. White, we have you impersonating a government agent and attempting to take sealed government records, can you elaborate exactly what you were looking for and why?’, she kept herself composed as she asked. Silence, absolute silence was all she got in return, ‘okay then, when you were impersonating an agent you asked about a…,’ Chas acted like she was looking through the file, ‘s-1692, why them in particular?’, again silence, ‘your not helping yourself here you know, we’ve looked into you back ground and found some very interesting things to say the least, such as…’, ‘I want my solicitor’, was all that came in reply from then on.

The blonde one, with some gentle persuasion was more forthcoming, I actually sat in on this one, brief case on the table whilst one of the other officers asked the questions, she had chosen silence like her sister until, ‘there are ways we take find out what we want to know’, they said looking to me. Opening the case, I placed the metal instrument in the desk in font of her, she gasps at the sight of it, ‘I’ve heard it hurts when used on someone awake, or so I’ve heard, care to test a theory’, I say, god I miss playing bad cop. ‘Alright, alright, she’s been after it for years, lost it after the results came in’, she hurriedly said, ‘I told to give up, stop, but she kept saying this would change everything, that it would prove she was right all along’, she’s scared now, I can see it in her eyes. ‘Prove what exactly, slavery is over, out lawed, what does she have to prove’, the officer asked, she gulped as I patted the device, ‘that she’d done it, that the experiment worked, that’s why she is so hell bent on finding it’, she starts to cry, ‘please, I’ve tried to stop her, she cannot be allowed to find him’, the plea was heart felt and the first time she had referred to s-1692 as a person throughout, ‘please, if she does I’d hate to think what she may do to him’. The officer paused the interview saying they’d give her some time to calm down, on leaving he asked someone to take her a cup of tea and stay with her, Chas came out from watching and called us both to her office.

 

Chas paced back and forth, finally sitting she asked me where I got the device from, the officer asked what it was, ‘the fact that she knew what it did proves something’, again the officer asked, ‘Fred it records memories, it’s been used on those who cannot for what ever reason tell use what has happened to them, with their consent of course, to use it their asleep, never seen it used on someone awake, have you?’, she asked me. ‘No, just wanted to see her reaction really’, I say casually, she laughs calling me a crafty git, Fred’s more curious about something else, ‘the file says they worked for section 31, that was retraining if I remember correctly, not experimentation, are you telling me they performed human experimentation on slaves’, he looks horrified as he said it. Chas holds her breath thinking, ‘Fred I brought you in on this because you are one of the best, if you don’t think you can handle this let me know now, but you can’t tell anyone what you have learnt about this’, she says calmly, he shakes his head saying he’ll be fine and we just need to fill him in on what we know. He sat in stunned silence when we finished, saying that we kept some things out, need to know and all that, ‘that’s horrible, why would they do that’, he says to himself, then looks to us, ‘right we need to find s-1692, keep him safe, find out what they did to him, find….’, Chas cuts him off, ‘s-1692 is dead, the files are sealed, never to be opened’, she says hoping he believes it. ‘Right then, we interview them some more and get them to admit to illegal human experimentation, will you sit in on them?’, he asks me, I look to Chas for the nod, ‘Rebecca I can, but not Chrissie’, I say knowing his next question so I answer before he asks, ‘she knows me’.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one this time, will build up from this one

Chapter 4

 

He stares at me with a shocked expression, Chas and I had talked this over, it was time to bring him completely into the fold, ‘but…, how?’, he asks, taking a breath I look to Chas who pulls out an official form from her desk draw. ‘Before we go any further you’ll have to read and sign this confidentiality form’, she says getting his attention, he says he already signed one before being put on the case, Chas shakes her head, ‘this information if classified, therefore is a separate matter’, nodding her takes the form and signs, sitting down he watches us and waits for us to begin.

Sighing a I glance at Chas, it’s been along time since I’d spoken to anyone about this and don’t know where to begin, she tells me to start from the beginning, so I do, ‘eleven years ago I was undercover at a slave centre, I use the term centre loosely it was more like a torture den’, I gulp remembering it. ‘Anyway, I’d been assigned to a new intake, an unwanted slave that was basically thrown at us, he was mute, skinny to the point of starvation…’, ‘S-1692’, he says knowing my answer would be yes, so I just nod and continue. ‘My job was to assess his viability for resale, I got him to start eating again, which was easy said than done since they were all blindfolded, so they couldn’t make a connection with us, that and the threat of a feeding tube by the Doctor there. They’d run all sorts of tests on them, after three months of them we got our orders that he was to be transferred to section 31, for retraining even though from the way he still was, he was terrified of being touched and from the scars on his back I would be too, had never spoke a word, he was more likely to have been euthanised than retrained’, I hear Fred gasp. ‘Did you not know they killed slaves who apparently were no us to masters’, he shakes his head, ‘I was there to get evidence of those events because it was only hearsay at that time, so about a couple of months of him being transferred, which I found out was actually in the same building, they started taking blood test from the staff, the ones that took their interest were taken for further testing, I was one of them’. Chas must have seen me struggling to carry on, handing me a cup of water I sipped slowly, ‘what sort of tests’, he asked white as a sheet, ‘bodily fluids manly, scans and that’, he asks me if it was blood and saliva, ‘every type’ I whisper looking at the floor, then got louder, ‘as it turned out I was the most compatible, and what I feared came true’. Fred asked me what that fear was, I told him how I wasn’t allowed to leave, but had had a back up plan if I couldn’t get in touch with my superiors, ‘I’d given them all the information they needed for a raid if I was out of communication for two months, those two months where horrible, again I was to care for him, but this time instead of a cell it was more like a hospital room, Chrissie was the head of the experiment, I didn’t know what they were doing until after we got out…, when the raid came, I got him out as quick as I could, she wasn’t there that day, we got him out, him and the rest of them’, I stop to drink some more water, my throat feeling like a drought now. ‘How many did you get out?’, Fred asks fighting his emotions as he did, ‘158, two of them were about to be killed, one of them didn’t make it’, ‘God’ Fred whispers to himself. ‘What did they make you do there?’, closing my eyes I can see it, feel it, Chas says it’s time to stop, ‘but…’ Fred say as I run to the bin and vomit every last thins in my stomach.


End file.
